communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Changer la police d'un article
Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si il existe un moyen de changer la police dans tout ou une partie d'un article. Le but est d'inclure une citation dans une police spéciale, avec un lien permettant à l'utilisateur de télécharger cette police. Est-ce possible, ou devrais-je simplement inclure ces citations sous forme d'images ? Merci. --Zapan99 28 mars 2009 à 23:48 (UTC) :on peut changer la police (exemple dans lequel je spécifie font-variant: small-caps; dans une balise div) mais je ne sais pas si ca va te permettre d'utiliser une police personnalisée, je ne sais pas comment le navigateur interpretera une police non standard. Est-ce que l'installation d'une police de caracteres sur un systeme d'exploitation la rend disponible pour tous les logiciels ? --'ΠR K'(discussion) 29 mars 2009 à 12:43 (UTC) Merci pour ta réponse, les fichiers de polices seront hébergé sur un FTP en lien dans l'article, puisque wikia n'autorise pas l'hébergement de fichiers .TTF . J'aurais voulu que les passages en polices spéciales soient en texte, mais je vais les laisser en texte normal+couleur et créer une image pointant vers le fichier police à la fin de l'article.--Zapan99 29 mars 2009 à 13:17 (UTC) :De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir que ca fonctionne, tu devrais juste essayer d'installer ta police et d'ecrire un bout de texte pour verifier. Les balises span marchent tres bien aussi. ΠR K(discussion) 30 mars 2009 à 03:26 (UTC) :Ou alors donne nous un lien vers le fichier ttf avec ta police speciale, peut-etre que quelqu'un arrivera a la faire fonctionner. ΠR K(discussion) 30 mars 2009 à 03:28 (UTC) Salut, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par "installer la police" puisque wikia n'autorise pas l'hébergement de fichiers de police (.ttf ; .fon). Si quelqu'un trouve quand même un moyen d'intégrer des polices spéciales, il peut trouver la liste de celles que je souhaite intégrer ici : liste des polices DL. (toutes sont libres de droit et viennent de sites comme dafont ou fontlab). Bien entendu ces polices sont là pour l'exemple, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la marche à suivre, pas qu'on fasse le travail à ma place.--Zapan99 30 mars 2009 à 16:56 (UTC) :C'est drôle, je viens justement de créer un modèle pour les citations sur w:C:fr.guildwars:Modèle:Citation (voir w:C:fr.guildwars:kurzick pour un exemple d'utilisation). : :En effet, sur le net, enfin, lorsqu'on fait un site web, quel qu'il soit, on ne peut pas spécifier de polices farfelues. Ou en réalité, on peut, mais ça ne servira absolument à rien. :Voir Common fonts (en anglais) pour une liste de polices « passe-partout ». :Donc, évidemment, tous les visiteurs de votre wiki seraient obligés de télécharger et installer votre fichier de police sur leur ordinateur s'ils souhaitent voir cela tel que vous l'avez conçu. :Reste une question : Quelles sont les informations de copyright du fichier de police en question ? Avez-vous autorisation d'en faire la distribution ? :— TulipVorlax 31 mars 2009 à 00:08 (UTC) Merci beaucoup pour ton modèle, c'est tout à fait ce que je cherchais ! Par contre je débute, quelles sont les parties à modifier pour aumenter le corp de la citation et changer sa couleur ? Contrairement à toi, je m'en sert pour des citations courtes, et j'aimerais les rendre plus visibles. Pour la question sur les droits de distribution des polices, voici ce qui est indiqué sur dafont, le site où je les ai trouvées : The fonts presented on this website are their authors' property, and are either freeware, shareware, demo versions or public domain. The licence mentioned above the download button is just an indication. Please look at the readme-files in the zips or check the indicated author's website for details, and contact him/her if in doubt. If no author/licence is indicated that's because we don't have information, that doesn't mean it's free. --Zapan99 31 mars 2009 à 01:15 (UTC) :Oui bien, je pourrais toujours créer une version pour les citations courtes (d'ailleurs, j'y songeais). :Mais il existe aussi des modèles de ce type sur Wikipédia : wikipedia:fr:Modèle:Aphorisme... Voir aussi cette page. : :Et en ce qui concerne votre fichier de police, comme il est indiqué en anglais, il n'est peut-être pas libre de droits. Ils disent de consulter un fichier inclu avec dans l'archive ou le site web de l'auteur. :Si l'auteur permet aussi le téléchargement de cette police à partir de son site, mettre un lien à la page de son site où on peut télécharger la police sera toujours mieux qu'héberger vous-même le fichier. — TulipVorlax 31 mars 2009 à 04:37 (UTC) ::Ah au fait, il faut aussi que vous compreniez que la plupart des gens de voudront pas installer un fichier de police qui ne servira que pour un seul site, alors, une autre police sera utilisée par leur navigateur... — TulipVorlax 31 mars 2009 à 04:41 (UTC) Merci pour toutes tes indications. Si j'ai choisi d'héberger moi-même les polices, c'est aussi par ce que je les ai modifiées avec Fontlab (shareware) pour y inclure le jeu de caractères français. Et pour l'utilité des polices, c'est un peu spécial, elles sont destinées à servir de ressources pour un jeu de rôle grandeur nature, dans lequel les joueurs se serviront de ces polices sur des documents papier qu'ils apportent avec eux.--Zapan99 31 mars 2009 à 10:51 (UTC) ::Voici le modèle de TulipVorlax, adapté à mon usage personnel : Modèle citation courte en couleur. Encore merci à lui.--Zapan99 31 mars 2009 à 18:46 (UTC) Dernier petit problème, à l'usage, je me rends compte que le modèle n'est pas flottant, et qu'il se place sous les images situées à droite dans mes articles (exemple), est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait le code à ajouter pour que la citation se place à gauche de l'image (tout en utilisant 100% de la ligne quand il n'y a pas d'image) ?--Zapan99 1 avril 2009 à 12:36 (UTC) ::Biensûr que je peux aider. ::Mais avant, j'aimerais que vous remarquiez que dans le code de votre modèle, il y a un appel à un autre modèle qui n'existe pas sur votre wiki. ::Au bas de la page en mode modification on peut voir : :::Modèles utilisés sur cette page : :::*Modèle:Clr ::Si vous avez pris votre modèle sur Wikipédia, aller aussi voir si modèle:Clr existe et copiez aussi ce dernier sur votre wiki. ::Ensuite, je serai plus en mesure d'aider si vous avez encore un problème. ::Sur fr.guildwars, j'ai modifié plusieurs fois le modèle Citation. La dernière version prends 100% de la largeur de l'article et n'est pas affectée par les flottants. ::— TulipVorlax 2 avril 2009 à 00:23 (UTC)